


Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Fate

by EmiyaShirou525



Series: Universae Connection [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kingdom Hearts, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Eventual English Version, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiyaShirou525/pseuds/EmiyaShirou525
Summary: El destino de Sakura Kinomoto cambiará para siempre debido a que encontró la Llave Espada, embarcándose en una misión para salvar a los mundos... Algo que cambiará su mundo (y el de otros), para siempre.X-Over de Clamp, Fate/stay night y el Nasuverso, y Kingdom Hearts.





	Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382146) by EmiyaShirou525. 



> Cardcaptor Sakura y demás personajes del Clampverso pertenecen a las CLAMP, Fate/stay night y demás personajes del Nasuverso pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Disney y Square-Enix, la canción “Ideal White”, usada como opening, pertenece a Mashiro Ayano, y su respectiva traducción pertenece a la usuaria de youtube “Shirou Kotomine”, y el ending “Secret Sorrow”, le pertenece al cantante Kohei Koizumi, y su letra doblada le pertenece a Lucy Chan, una gran fandubber de youtube.  
> Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.

_Al lado de la desesperación que parecía,_

_Querer consumir completamente mi corazón,_

Se ve a Villa Crepúsculo, mostrando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Sora, quien miraba al cielo apunto su mano, pasando a las calles de la misma.

_Tú siempre estabas ahí,_

_Dándome una sonrisa, capaz de derretirlo todo,_

Shirou y Watanuki están cocinando juntos, mientras que los presentes están sonriendo con alegría, mientras les sirven sus almuerzos.

_Mi voz se ahogará,_

_Mis palabras no te llegarán_

_Aun así, cada vez que siento que tropezaré de nuevo,_

_Me aferro desesperadamente a ti,_

Unas sombras encapuchadas se ven materializándose, una en un castillo medieval, otra en una ciudad japonesa, otra en un coliseo y la última en un mundo arborícola.

Luego, todos desenfundan sus armas y empiezan a luchar.

_Este blanco, blanco y puro futuro,_

_Es nuestra única esperanza,_

Vemos a Sora, Sakura, Donald y Goofy luchando contra un encapuchado que tenía varias lanzas, luego a Shirou arrojando espadas contra otro que arrojaba láseres rojos a toda velocidad, mientras Tomoyo cortaba algunos rayos con su daga.

_Ahora mismo, no tengo más que estos vagos sentimientos,_

Sakura se encuentra en un parque, siendo su mano sostenida por Tomoyo, luego se veía a Shirou mirando una ciudad desde el penhouse de un edificio y más encapuchados, observando desde otro.  
Pero hay más de una respuesta correcta,

Todo el grupo está en la Nave Gummi, navegando hacia otros mundos y viendo por las ventanas, maravillados por la vista.

_Así que seguiré buscando, mi propio mañana, siempre._

Vemos a Yuuko y Watanuki sentados en un parque, acompañando a nuestros héroes e invitándoles a comer, para luego ver cómo Sakura, Tomoyo y Shirou conocen a Sora, Donald y Goofy por primera vez, creándose un vínculo.

* * *

 

Año: 2,004

POV: Sakura

El paso del tiempo era algo que no perdonaba a nada o a nadie por igual, todos cambiaban de a poco por sus garras.

Sakura Kinomoto lo había aprendido de la peor manera posible.

Recordaba cuando su vida era un cuento de hadas, tenía magia a más no poder, además de un verdadero amor, y el apoyo de tanta gente, que hasta parecía ser demasiado a veces.

Todo cambió con la desaparición de Syaoran en la batalla contra la carta de la Nada, la más poderosa y negativa de todas las que había hecho el mago Clow.

Lo poco que lograba remembrar era gracias a Tomoyo y Kero, solo le dijeron que le encontraron inconsciente en el parque, pero no había rastros de Syaoran en el lugar, nunca pudieron encontrarle… La carta también había desaparecido, junto con la carta en blanco que ella misma había creado...

Desde entonces, su vida prácticamente se volvió un infierno.

Meiling arremetió contra Sakura y su familia, creyendo que era la responsable de la desaparición del mismo, y esta, desesperada y dolida, le siguió el juego, buscando alguien a quien culpar para sentirse mejor.  
Mucha gente en el colegio le creyó, haciendo que Sakura fuera recibida con insultos, rumores, la ley del hielo, entre muchas otras cosas.

Las únicas personas que le siguieron apoyando fueron el profesor Terada, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, y por supuesto, Tomoyo y su familia, su padre y hermano, Kero y Yue/Yukito.

Pero el resto, habiendo creído la afirmación de Meiling, le hicieron tener una vida infernal.

En los años siguientes, Rika se había cambiado de escuela, al igual que Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki, por lo que su apoyo se limitaba a correos electrónicos y llamadas semanas o mensuales. A pesar de que apoyaban a Sakura y Tomoyo, el bullying les hizo irse, ya que también no les dejaban vivir en paz por apoyarles, por lo que tomaron esa decisión para empezar de nuevo y seguir dando apoyo de lejos.  
A pesar de que estaban ahí, Sakura se sentía vacía, ya que solo tenía a Tomoyo y su familia y guardianes a su lado, no podía aguantar el dolor de rumores, de la frialdad y crueldad de Meiling, persona que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de escucharla y dejarle explicar las cosas.

Fue la primera vez que Sakura sintió una profunda depresión, volviéndose alguien diferente. Se había vuelto fría, ya no mostraba tantas expresiones como antes, las lágrimas y súplicas de perdón se convirtieron en miradas gélidas y vacías, su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros pero ya ni se molestaba en peinarse, había perdido peso por la depresión y estaba un poco más delgada de lo que debería estar… Y solo mostraba esa calidez que aún tenía con aquellos quienes seguían a su lado.

Tomoyo también cambió, metiéndose en muchos problemas con otras personas para defender a Sakura. Al comienzo, el bullying no era más que rumores e indiferencia, pero luego empezaron las bromas, insultos tallados en su banca, casillero y mochila, exámenes reprobados sin razón aparente… Se volvió alguien más violenta y agresiva, dándole su merecido a bravucones y ganándose una reputación como la defensora de la chica más rechazada del colegio y la chica más ruda del mismo.

Tampoco tenía amigos, exceptuando a sus amigas de la primaria y una que otra persona que les creía a ambas, pero que se limitaban a ser neutrales y no meterse para no ser atacadas por los bravucones.  
Cuatro años habían pasado desde los eventos de la carta de la Nada, y había terminado otro día en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

Tras haberse despedido de Tomoyo y haber ignorado los insultos habituales del día, se topó cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver.

Meiling Li se había vuelto más alta y con una figura más madura, todo ello, sumado al apoyo que recibía de todos, eventualmente se volvió la chica más popular de la escuela, convirtiendo a la niña excéntrica en una narcisista hecha y derecha.

Aunque por dentro, solo algo la motivaba. Quería vengarse de Sakura por haberle arrebatado a Syaoran.

Cuando tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, fue naciendo un rencor hacia Sakura. Hizo lo posible para no sentirlo, pero al darse cuenta que Syaoran se había esfumado, y Sakura fue la única persona que estaba con él en aquel momento; se liberó todo ese odio.

— Apártate de mí vista, Kinomoto. — Le dijo, empujándole el hombro y haciéndole caer.

Sakura solo se levantó y siguió su camino hacia su casa. Al regresar, siempre era por la misma ruta que tomaba cuando era una niña, le hacía recordar mejores tiempos.

En cuanto llegó, se quitó los patines y subió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, cerrándolo con llave y estalló en llanto en su cama.

— ¿POR QUÉ NADIE LO ENTIENDE? — Gritó mientras golpeaba la pared con su almohada. — ¡NO LE HE HECHO NADA A SYAORAN! —

Solo lloraba estando junto a Tomoyo o sola en su cuarto. No lo entendía, nunca le haría daño a nadie, y ahora era la más odiada de la secundaria… Tomoyo también había sufrido mucho por culpa de ella,al igual que sus amigas de la primaria... Todos habían aguantado un alto precio para seguir a su lado.

Incluso… Escuchar el nombre de Syaoran no ayudaba en nada, de hecho, parecía aborrecer ese nombre.

No le odiaba, pero se sentía mal ya que cuando era nombrado, mucha gente le recordaba, dirigiendo su odio hacia ella, en verdad, no sabía si le volverían a ver.

Soñaba con el día en que Syaoran volviera, donde su nombre y el de sus amigas fuese limpiado y Meiling fuese castigada junto con los demás bravucones, deseando estar junto a él y recuperar la vida y alegría que alguna vez tuvo.

Era viernes, y por suerte no habría clases el día siguiente, ya que su escuela había abolido la práctica de clases sabatinas hace ya dos años. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y solo quería dormir y dormir, luego hacer los deberes y repetir.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de su cuarto, y al contestarlo vio que era Tomoyo.

— Sakura-chan, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a ver unas películas? — Le dijo amablemente.

— Es una buena idea Tomo-chan, iré en camino. — Respondió para luego colgar el teléfono.

Tomoyo siempre le animaba y hacía lo que hiciera falta para darle alegría, y una tarde de películas era lo que más necesitaba.

Empacando sus cosas vio un pequeño mazo de cartas, algo que le trajo mucha alegría y tristeza.

Las Cartas Sakura.

Desde la desaparición de Syaoran y su caída en la depresión, perdió casi todos sus poderes, siendo incapaz de invocar una carta y liberar su poder, por lo que Kero dormía doce horas para ahorrar energía, solo saliendo para comer y platicar con Sakura algunas horas.

Decidió llevarlas para que Kero comiese algo también.

Bajando y pidiendo permiso para ir, su padre, Fujitaka, le dijo que sí podía, y que si quería quedarse a dormir en casa de Tomoyo no había ningún problema.

Saliendo nuevamente en rumbo a casa de Tomoyo, Sakura pensaba en que debería darle algo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Ambas se ayudaban, compartían almuerzos, reían juntas, pero Tomoyo era quien salía con moretones o un ojo morado por defender a Sakura y a otras personas de los bravucones liderados por Meiling.

Tomando una desviación para comprar un pastel de queso, Sakura vio que había una chica rubia y con un vestido blanco sin mangas viéndola desde lejos, parecía estar dibujando algo en un cuaderno.

Tras terminar de pagar, se dirigió para ver qué se traía en manos, solo para darse cuenta que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

— A lo mejor estaré imaginando cosas. — Se dijo mientras nuevamente tomaba el rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo.

* * *

Media hora después, llegó y entró a la casa de Tomoyo, siendo recibida cálidamente mientras subía al cuarto de su mejor amiga y prima.

Seguía teniendo peluches, vestidos nuevos y viejos y un gran televisor con bocadillos para compartir.

Tomoyo se había cortado el cabello, por lo que solo lo tenía hasta la parte media de la espalda en lugar de la parte baja como antes. Ayudaba para evitar que los bravucones se acercaran hacia ella por detrás y se sentía más fresco en verano.

— ¿Escuchaste las noticias? — Preguntó Tomoyo mientras sacaba un par de gaseosas.

— ¿Qué noticias? — Respondió Sakura.

— Parece que las explosiones de gas de ciudad Fuyuki han disminuido afortunadamente… — Dijo, con alegría. — Esperemos que la ciudad tenga paz en los días venideros. —

Sakura sonrió levemente al saber que esas personas no tendrían más problemas de ahora en adelante. Los eventos de las fugas de gas y personas asesinadas eran muy estresantes, tenía el presentimiento de que quizá el problema fuera de origen mágico, aunque fuese poco probable.

Mientras tanto, Kero había salido de la tapa del libro de las cartas, hambriento como siempre.

— Me anticipé y traje un pastel de queso. — Dijo al sacarlo junto con unos platos para servirle a sus dos mejores amigos.

Momentos como estos eran raros, pero hacían que Sakura recuperara su verdadero ser, como la chica alegre, gentil e inocente que siempre quería lo mejor para los demás.

— Gracias Tomoyo, gracias Kero… — Dijo Sakura entrecortadamente. — No sé qué haría sin ustedes… —

— Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, Sakura. — Dijo Tomoyo. — Así tenga que darle más palizas a los bravucones. —

— Igual yo, Sakura. — Dijo Kero mientras comía su pastel. — Lamento no tener la misma fuerza de antaño… —

Después de eso siguieron comiendo, para luego poner una película de Harry Potter, específicamente la de la Cámara de los Secretos.

— Los efectos especiales son muy buenos, ¿no lo crees así Kero? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero les aseguro que Clow podría acabar con Voldemort en un golpe. — Respondió orgulloso.

Todos se rieron después de eso y siguieron viendo la película.

Una vez que esta se acabó, Tomoyo puso la película del Hombre Araña 2, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse identificada al ver a Peter perder sus poderes y ser culpado y odiado por su mejor amigo, a pesar de que su padre había sido el psicópata.

Y así siguieron, viendo El Día Después de Mañana como la última película de la noche, aplaudiendo el esfuerzo de la humanidad para luchar unidos contra un enemigo común.

Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta que era la una de la mañana, y era demasiado tarde como para regresar a casa, por lo que era mejor que Sakura se quedara a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Mostrándole su cuarto, Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y Kero, dispuesta a dormir y recuperar energías.

Kero se fue a dormir en el libro y Sakura se acostó poco después, cerrando los ojos y esperando soñar con algo mejor…

* * *

Soñaba que se encontraba sola en una playa, y andaba vestida con una blusa rosada y una camiseta interior blanca, una falda roja y zapatos casuales.

Mirando hacia el horizonte vio a alguien quien jamás creyó que volvería ver, se sobó los ojos para ver si no estaba alucinando… Pero era él.

Se veía más alto y musculado, su cabello seguía siendo castaño y corto, con los ojos de color miel clara. Se vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones grisáceos, botas largas de color café y una mirada muy diferente de como recordaba.

— Sakura. — Dijo Syaoran. — Pensé que mostrarías más emociones al verme. —

— Syaoran… ¿de verdad eres tú? — Añadió en un tono de impresión.

— Sí, mi querida Sakura. — Respondió Syaoran en un tono de sátira, que casi parecía una burla. —Dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? — Preguntó mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia Sakura, mientras hacia una sonrisa neutra.

Ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. En frente suyo estaba la persona a quien más había extrañado, pero a su vez, la fuente de casi todo el sufrimiento que había vivido durante cuatro años.

— ¿Dónde has estado en todo este tiempo? — Murmuró Sakura. — Meiling enloqueció desde que te fuiste y nos hizo la vida imposible a Tomoyo, a las chicas y a mí... —

— Si vienes conmigo… Haré que todos tus problemas se esfumen. — Dijo nuevamente, extendiendo su mano. — Nuevamente pregunto, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? —

— Sí, quiero ir contigo... — Respondió Sakura mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia su amigo, poco a poco, dando pasos lentos, pero a la vez seguros. Tras analizar mejor la situación, y salir de un profundo estado de tristeza y emociones mixtas, Sakura se dio cuenta que el agua a su alrededor comenzaba a retraerse, de manera similar al preludio de un maremoto. Temiendo por la seguridad de Syaoran, ella miró al horizonte, solo para ver a una enorme ola, de unos tres metros de altura aproximadamente, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ambos.

— ¡Syaoran, ten cuidado!— Gritó desesperadamente Sakura mientras corría a pasos agigantados para socorrer a Syaoran de la ola, pensando que aún había esperanza de salvarle. Lo había perdido hace años, no lo perdería otra vez.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando el paso libre a la enorme ola, la cual aplastó a Sakura con una gran fuerza, arrastrándola hacia la costa, con velocidades muy potentes.

En medio del brutal oleaje, Sakura logró abrir los ojos para ver nuevamente a Syaoran, quien seguía con su mano extendida, igual que hace no mucho tiempo. Temiendo perderlo otra vez, Sakura intentó desesperadamente luchar contra la poderosa corriente para alcanzarlo, pero este solo continuaba alejándose cada vez más, hasta que la corriente ganó la batalla con muy poco esfuerzo, haciendo que Sakura perdiese el conocimiento, lo cual era de esperarse.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sakura logró recuperar parcialmente la conciencia, aunque aún no era capaz de ver o escuchar nada, con la excepción de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? — Pensó Sakura con zozobra mientras trataba de asimilar su actual situación. Ella sentía que el agua era cada vez más profunda, aunque claro está que esto no tenía sentido alguno. Hace no mucho, todo este lugar era una playa, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que una ola de no más de tres metros hiciese tanto daño.

Este abismo hacía que Sakura sintiese el verdadero terror, a pesar de no ser capaz de ver o escuchar, si era capaz de sentir el rose del agua en su piel, mientras caía de manera vertical hacia el lecho marino. Tras una larga espera agónica, Sakura finalmente pudo tocar el fondo, para luego abrir sus ojos por primera vez desde que esa enorme ola la golpeó.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aún siga con vida? — Analizó Sakura mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo esto, ya que ningún humano era capaz de respirar en el agua, y aun así, ella pudo respirar en medio de ese "abismo".

Vio que ya no había más agua, por lo que podía respirar con facilidad, y se sentía más como un descender en paracaídas que ahogarse en el océano. Tocando el fondo, vio cómo unas palomas blancas con líneas rosadas fueron liberadas junto a una centellante luz, las cuales avanzaban a la par, dejando al descubierto una plataforma gigante, que de alguna manera recordaba a aquellas imágenes plasmadas en vidrio, muy comunes en las iglesias y templos del mundo.

La impresión fue inmediata, Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, esto se parecía a los sueños que había tenido antes de convertirse en una cazadora de cartas, aunque, esto tenía una pinta de diferente que era bastante notoria.

Para tener una mejor visión del lugar, Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la plataforma, sintiendo que algo allí la estaba atrayendo. Al llegar, su impresión superó los límites, al verse a ella misma plasmada como una obra de arte, sosteniendo una misteriosa espada. Además, a su lado, yacían cuatro círculos de color rosa con rostros de personas que eran muy cercanas a Sakura, o bueno, eso parecía.

En uno de esos cuatro círculos, estaba la imagen de la mejor amiga de Sakura. Aquella que aguantó golpes, peleas y pérdidas para protegerla, y siempre estaría ahí para ella. Su imagen parecía un cristal de color amatista, dándole una apariencia enigmática.

Era una representación de Tomoyo.

En otro, yacía la imagen de un ser parecido a un León con una armadura que le protegía la cabeza, su pelaje se mostraba como un color púrpura bastante claro, resaltando la gema que tenía en medio de su cabeza, de un color púrpura profundo.

El nombre de este ser es Kerberos, guardián de las Cartas Clow y fiel amigo de Sakura, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo perdió su verdadero poder, se limitaba a hacer lo posible para apoyar a su dueña cada vez que pudiera.

En el tercer círculo, la imagen de un joven con cabello corto y picudo aparecía por debajo de donde se encontraba Tomoyo, tenía el cabello de un color púrpura ligeramente oscuro, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban de un tono dorado centellante, casi igual al mismísimo oro, este joven, era Syaoran, el mismo que había aparecido hace no mucho tiempo en aquella enigmática playa.

El chico cuya desaparición marcó el final de su anterior vida, y causó gran dolor posteriormente. Por un lado sentía ese amor, pero por otro, no sentía nada hacia él.

— Tomoyo, Kero y Syaoran. — Pensó Sakura. — Es una gran alegría poder ver a rostros familiares, pero, ¿quién es aquel que está al lado de Syaoran? —

Al mirar, Sakura denotó un rostro que nunca había visto en su vida, con unos rasgos salidos de otro mundo. Este joven, tenía un cabello de color púrpura claro, muy similar al de Syaoran, pero mucho más picudo. Es más, este cabello parecía desafiar las mismísimas leyes de la gravedad, pero al final, ella no le tomó mucha importancia.

Lo que si le impactó, es que este joven era alguien completamente desconocido para ella, pero aun así, se encontraba ahí, justo en frente de ella. Pero, ella no descartó la posibilidad de que ese joven fuese alguien que estuviese conectado a ella de manera indirecta, pero a la vez inevitable. Eso le hizo remembrar la frase dicha por la señorita Kaho Mizuki: "En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable."

— Inevitable… — Pensó. — Bueno, quizá sea alguien que conoceré más adelante o algo por el estilo. — Añadió mientras se alejaba de los círculos para dirigirse hacia los bordes de la plataforma. Después de todo, lo mejor sería continuar con la investigación de la plataforma.

Una detalle curioso es que los bordes también poseían círculos, solo que no poseían rostro alguno. En su lugar, se encontraban múltiples figuras de corazones, uno en cada círculo respectivamente. Estos corazones tenían líneas de color rosado oscuro que parecían formar otro corazón dentro, otorgando una sensación de serenidad a Sakura.

Por último, Sakura se dio cuenta que había un paisaje muy bello por debajo de los rostros de sus amigos y aquel desconocido, era una puesta de sol en un pequeño pueblo, que sin lugar a dudas; era Tomoeda.

La plataforma le traía a Sakura recuerdos de su niñez, era como el lugar más profundo en que podría haber llegado… ¿a lo mejor sus poderes de sueños estaban regresando?

Mientras se acercaba hacia el centro de la plataforma, el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, lo cual hizo que Sakura instintivamente se arrodillase en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, de la misma manera en que se lo enseñaron durante los incontables simulacros en su escuela, ya que Japón es un país muy propenso a sufrir terremotos.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que habían unos tres pilares que se encontraban formando un triángulo equilátero, dándole a la plataforma una apariencia más mística.

— Tantas cosas que hacer, pero a la vez tan poco tiempo… — Susurró una voz en un tono firme, pero a la vez sereno.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados para tratar de identificar la fuente de aquella voz, pero nunca fue capaz de localizar su origen, todo lo que se le ocurrió es que esa voz le hablaba telepáticamente.

— No tengas miedo. — Respondió la voz en un tono sereno. — No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, al contrario, mi deseo es guiarte. Pero para hacerlo, primero deberás elegir un camino. —  
Repentinamente, un hermoso brillo comenzó a emerger en los tres pilares, fue tan brillante que parecía tener la luminosidad de pequeños soles, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que la luz se desvaneció para dejar paso a tres objetos, cada uno en un pilar.

En el primero, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Sakura, tenía una espada muy rudimentaria, cuyo filo tenía un delicado color plateado mientras que el mango tenía un color rosa pálido. Este objeto irradiaba un aura de poder, de imponencia y de fiereza.

— Que espada más bonita… — Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba a este misterioso objeto. Al tocarlo, ella sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de fuerza y valor, además de otorgarle una extraña sensación de paz, que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, pero así mismo… Le hacía sentir deseos de vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño a ella y sus seres queridos, magnificando su ira considerablemente.

— El poder del guerrero. — Dijo la misteriosa voz. — Coraje invencible, una espada de terrible destrucción. ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Preguntó.

— No estoy segura del todo. — Expresó Sakura mientras dejaba a la imponente espada en el pilar donde se encontraba.

El escoger un arma nueva quizá le ayudaría a recuperar de a poco sus poderes, pero no quería estallar y atacar a otros con la espada… Quería justicia, pero no mediante violencia.

El pilar que se encontraba a la derecha tenía un escudo redondo, tenía como color principal un rojo oscuro bastante deslumbrante, junto con una hermosa flor de cerezo de color blanco estampada en el centro.

Al tomar el escudo, Sakura sintió que tenía la obligación de proteger a quien sea, sin importar que fuese un completo desconocido. Esto era algo muy importante para ella, ya que fue su misión como maestra de las cartas era usarlas para evitar que cayesen desgracias en el mundo. Del mismo modo, quería defender a sus amigas y familia del bullying que sufrieron, lo que hizo que varias de ellas se cambiaran a otros colegios.

— El poder del guardián. Bondad para ayudar a los amigos, un escudo para repelerlo todo. — Dijo la misteriosa voz. — ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Aún no lo he decidido. — Dijo Sakura en un tono de duda. — Después de todo, tengo una opción más por ver. —

Tras unos minutos más, Sakura finalmente se dirigió hacia él último pilar, donde reposaba una vara mágica exactamente igual a la que ella usaba, salvo que su gama de colores era algo diferente.  
La punta era de color rosa claro, mientras que el resto era de color rojo oscuro.

Al tomarlo, Sakura sintió una sensación de seguridad, ya que estaba cerca de su elemento. Sentía como si pudiese tener todo el poder del universo en la palma de su mano, era simplemente increíble. El sentimiento opuesto era dejarse consumir por ese poder y liberar su ira en el mundo, algo que no quería hacer ahora ni nunca.

— El poder místico. Fuerza oculta, una vara de maravillas y ruina. —Dijo la misteriosa voz. — ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Preguntó una vez más.

Tras debatirse a sí misma un tiempo, pensó que el escudo sería la mejor opción, ya que solo podía servir para proteger, y no para destruir. Por un lado, ya tenía suficiente poder mágico oculto, y no era tan fuerte físicamente así que…

— ¿Ya lo has decidido? — Preguntó la misteriosa voz.

— Sí. — Respondió brevemente Sakura. — Elijo el poder del escudo. —

— Tu destino está sellado. — Dijo la voz mientras el escudo se desvanecía delante de Sakura, llenándola de esa sensación y deseo de luchar por el bien de los demás, algo que sin duda era una de sus mejores cualidades, que sin importar cuánto bullying o sufrimiento recibiese… Siempre estaría ahí.

— Debes dar algo a cambio, después de todo, nada es gratis en esta vida. — Dijo la voz una vez más mientras Sakura pensaba cuál de los dos poderes debía rechazar.

No tardo más de cinco minutos en decir su respuesta.

— He tomado otra decisión. — Indicó Sakura mientras señalaba a la espada. — Rechazo el poder del guerrero. —

En ese mismo momento, Sakura sintió que una parte de ella se desvanecía, la parte negativa y llena de rencor hacia Meiling Li, dándole un enorme alivio. Aún la odiaba, pero ya no le tenía tanto rencor como antes.

— Has elegido el poder del escudo para proteger a los otros, así como has rechazado el poder del guerrero junto con todo su esplendor. — Dijo la voz en un tono neutro. — Vuelvo y lo repito, ¿son estos los poderes que deseas? —

— Sí. — Dijo Sakura brevemente.  
En ese instante, las estructuras comenzaron a fragmentarse, mientras una hermosa luz destellante aparecía en la mano de Sakura, aumentando su luminosidad cada vez más.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pensó Sakura mientras veía como una hermosa espada emergía de esa luz. Tenía un diseño muy bello, que parecía haber salido de un cuento de ciencia ficción. Poseía un color rosado claro de un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro era de un color rojo cereza. Su mango parecía estar hecho con pétalos de flor de cerezo, que rodeaban la empuñadura dándole un toque de elegancia.  
También tenía una punta que mostraba dos pétalos filosos apuntando en direcciones opuestas para luego unirse y formar una X. Esa X tenía pequeñas líneas de color dorado que atravesaban los pétalos de color rosa claro, aunque estas eran muy finas.

Por último, al final del mango, había una cadena que terminaba con una hermosa pluma de color blanco con líneas rosas y doradas que la atravesaban, dándole una apariencia única en su tipo.  
— Pero que espada más extraña. — Dijo Sakura mientras sostenía su nueva arma en sus manos. Al parecer era similar a su antigua vara, podía canalizar energía mágica en ella, y podía estar tranquila de que sería un nuevo comienzo en el mundo de la magia.

— Has ganado el poder para luchar. — Dijo la misteriosa voz en un tono de seriedad mientras unas creaturas de color blanco-grisáceo aparecían desde más allá de los límites de la plataforma. Tenían una apariencia espectral, similar a la de un fantasma, con largos brazos y piernas carentes de dedos. Otro detalle fascinante es que estos seres tenían unas líneas de color azul neón en su plano coronal, y, por último; sus cabezas mostraban características muy extrañas. Sus bocas parecían ser cierres de abrigos, con varias estructuras parecidas a dientes. Además, sus cabezas tenían un extraño símbolo que Sakura nunca antes había visto, pero que parecía ser poseedor de un verdadero enigma.

— Fantasmas… — Pensó Sakura al ver a estas creaturas, mientras trataba de huir de ellas, intentando correr a toda velocidad, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que más allá de la plataforma no había nada más que oscuridad, no le quedó más opción que luchar.

— No tengas miedo. — Dijo la misteriosa voz con un tono de motivación. — Tienes un arma cuya majestuosidad excede a todas las demás. —

— Si tú lo dices… — Pensó Sakura mientras se ponía en posición defensiva, recordando una técnica de artes marciales que Syaoran le enseñó. Esta consistía en poner la espada por encima del brazo izquierdo, mientras ambos se unían para formar la letra X.

* * *

Año: 2,004

POV: Shirou

Al mismo tiempo en que Sakura estaba soñando, en ciudad Fuyuki, Shirou Emiya se preparaba para la mayor pelea de toda su vida.

Se enfrentaría contra el Rey de Héroes, el gran Gilgamesh, primer espíritu heroico y el más poderoso de todos, siendo poseedor de todos los prototipos de fantasmas nobles de la historia.

Sin duda era un mal día.

Estaba en frente de Gilgamesh, quien le estaba apuntando con varias armas directamente, dispuesto a acabarle y poder cumplir su objetivo de limpiar el mundo, dejando solo a aquellos quienes él considerara dignos de gobernar.

— Te rindes, ¿mestizo? — Preguntó Gilgamesh de forma airosa. — Ríndete ahora y no sufrirás. —

— Por mi cuenta, no hay forma en que pueda derrotarte. — Respondió Shirou, sacando su chaqueta sucia y rota. — Pero puedo darle forma a mi mundo. —

Apuntando su mano al frente, Shirou recitó unas palabras que estaban grabadas en su alma.

"Soy el hueso de mi espada,  
El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego mi sangre,  
He creado, más de mil espadas,  
Desconocido a la pérdida,  
Y también a la ganancia,  
He aguantado dolor para crear armas, esperando la llegada de alguien,  
No tengo remordimientos. Este es el único camino.  
Toda mi vida fue… ¡Una infinita creación de espadas!"

Cuando terminó de recitar su hechizo, la tierra se quebró y salió magma de ella, cambiando el ambiente a un mundo similar a un desierto, cubierto de tierra, roca y arena, lleno de espadas de todo tipo, y con un bello atardecer encima.

— Una esfera de realidad. — Dijo Gilgamesh. — ¿Qué hay con eso? —

Cargando la Puerta de Babilonia y esperando terminar rápido, las espadas de Shirou contraatacaron y cerraron la puerta antes de siquiera poder ser usada.

— Todo aquí es una farsa, es verdad. — Dijo, mirando seriamente a su oponente. — Pero nada dice que una copia no puede vencer al original. —

— ¿Crees que tu mente podrida podría vencerme? — Preguntó Gilgamesh, riéndose como loco.

— Solo tengo que superarte en todo y derrotarte. — Respondió Shirou. — Rey de Héroes, ¿tienes suficientes espadas para defenderte? —

— Piensas mucho de ti, mestizo. — Le dijo, mientras disparaba sus espadas.

Shirou tomó un par de espadas para defenderse de los disparos, mientras cargaba otras telepáticamente para golpear al resto de espadas, desintegrándose mutuamente.

Dando un salto para evadir una lluvia de espadas, Shirou volvió a controlar espadas para anular los golpes.

Gilgamesh no podía entenderlo. Era el primer rey, el ser más perfecto que hubiera podido nacer, entonces… ¿por qué no podía ganarle como lo hizo con Alejandro Magno?

Recordando la pelea que tuvo, hace años, cuando usó su espada más poderosa, EA, dado a que su oponente era digno de ser derrotado con ella.

En contra de un mestizo falso, no la usaría ni estando al borde de la muerte, su orgullo se lo impedía rotundamente.

— Es cierto que eres el héroe más poderoso. — Dijo Shirou. — Pero eres un rey, y no un guerrero. Tienes muchas armas, pero no puedes usar todo su potencial, por eso… ¡eres un perro de un solo truco, al igual que yo! —

La expresión en la cara de Gilgamesh se torció de la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle perro?

— Cuando acabe contigo… — Murmuró, antes de gritar. — ¡NO QUEDARÁ NI UN FRAGMENTO DE TU ESTÚPIDO CRÁNEO! —

Liberando más de cien portales, Gilgamesh arrojó cientos de espadas hacia Shirou, mientras que este contraatacaba con copias, tomando una para acercarse al poderoso rey y golpearle directamente, causando un shock en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Preguntó.

— De haber sido contra cualquier otro servant, no podría ganar. — Respondió con humildad. — Una espada dominada al máximo podría con todo lo que tengo aquí, pero en tu caso, ¡es más que suficiente! —  
Rompiendo su espada, Gilgamesh tomó otra, pero volvió a desarmarlo y lo mandó volando un par de metros.

— ¡MESTIZO, MESTIZO, MESTIZO! — Gritó mientras le disparaba más armas. — ¡Mestizo, y pensar que tengo que usar todo mi poder para aplastar a un gusano como tú! —

Materializando cientos de agujeros en la puerta, Gilgamesh arremetió con todo lo que tenía.

Aprovechando la distracción, Shirou tomó dos espadas y corrió hacia él, destruyendo todos los proyectiles que le tiraba, y arrojando otras por detrás para cerrar cuantos agujeros pudiera.

Siguiendo así, Shirou destrozó varios tesoros y se defendía bastante bien, acelerando hacia el rey, quien en un intento desesperado le rodeó en una esfera de espadas, esperando empalarlo y acabar con él para siempre.

Para desgracia suya, Shirou sobrevivió, habiendo usado "Rho Aias" para defenderse de los disparos, y usándolo para amortiguar su caída, haciendo una copia de Bakuya para defenderse del lado contrario.  
Desesperado, el instinto de supervivencia venció al orgullo, por lo que Gilgamesh quería sacar EA para ganar rápido, pero antes de siquiera poder usarla, su brazo fue rebanado en un corte limpio, mientras su atacante hacía una copia de Kanshou, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

— Lo admito… — Refunfuñó. — Ahora eres… ¡Fuerte! —

— ¡NO ESCAPARÁS DE AQUÍ! — Gritó Shirou, rebanando su pecho con la espada, haciendo que se escapara un grito de dolor y disipando la esfera de realidad.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real, Shirou andaba agotado… Había perdido todo el mana que Rin le había dado, por lo que estaba totalmente indefenso.

Por otro lado, se veía a Gilgamesh, sin un brazo y con el pecho rasgado, solo estaba vivo por su Acción Independiente, de lo contrario, habría muerto sin chistar.

— Me has ganado. — Le dijo. — Muere con ese orgullo; mestizo. —

Dispuesto a terminar con él, Gilgamesh invocó su última espada, la cual podría haber perforado el cráneo de Shirou como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.  
Nunca pudo dispararla, ya que su brazo liberó una energía oscura, cubriendo parcialmente a Gilgamesh.

— Esta abominación, no puede ser… — Gritó. — ¡ESPERA! —

El portal creció hasta tragarse por completo al héroe, que no dio una señal de vida por unos minutos, hasta que arrojó una cadena a la mano de Shirou, esperando poder esperar.

— ¡Ese estúpido grial! — Gritó con toda su fuerza. — ¿Acaso no sabe que otro servant no puede ser su núcleo? —

— ¿Acaso quieres llevarme contigo? — Preguntó Shirou, sosteniéndose con toda su fuerza.

— ¡No tengo ganas de morir hoy! — Exclamó. — ¡Quédate ahí, mocoso, hasta que pueda llegar a una zona segura! —

En alguna otra realidad, Shirou hubiera escogido cortarse el brazo para enviar a Gilgamesh a la muerte, pero en esta, decidió sacrificarse, arrojándose junto con este al grial.

— ¡IDIOTA, ¿ESTÁS LOCO?! — Preguntó antes de que ambos fueran tragados por el grial, su portal cerrándose y dando paz a la ciudad de los bosques invernales.

Estando dentro, ambos sentían como la energía amenazaba con digerirlos y tragarlos sin dificultad, el calor era intenso, sentían cómo su piel ardía y sus tejidos se quemaban... La desesperación causó que su deseo en común les liberase rápidamente.

¿Qué deseo tendrían en común dos personas totalmente opuestas? El mismo que toda la humanidad.

"Queremos vivir".

El grial creó un portal hacia otro mundo, llevándose a los dos guerreros por un túnel oscuro, el cual terminaba en una luz, abriéndose en el aire y cayendo desde al menos cien metros de altura, donde apenas lograron amortiguar sus caídas con la poca energía que les quedaba… Shirou quedó inconsciente tan pronto tocó el piso, su piel tenía quemaduras de segundo grado, de haber estado un poco más o no haber pedido el deseo, los habría desintegrado hasta los huesos.

Gilgamesh, por otro lado, solo tenía quemaduras de primer grado por su resistencia de servant, pero le quedaba muy poco mana... Calculaba que solo le quedaban una o dos horas antes de volver al trono.  
Al mismo tiempo, unos jóvenes caminaban hacia el parque con una mujer adulta, llevando cosas para un día de campo, cuando notaron a los dos heridos de gravedad.

— Yuuko-san, parece que hay dos heridos... — Dijo Watanuki, acercándose para ayudar. — No se preocupen, aquí estamos para... —

Gilgamesh le levantó del suelo con su brazo, su expresión de ira absoluta.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecerle ayuda al gran Gilgamesh? — Le preguntó, con enojo. — No necesito ayuda de nadie... —

El joven había quedado petrificado, ya que se dio cuenta que este hombre era una clase de espíritu... El poder que tenía en su interior era enorme, estaba seguro que muchos fantasmas o youkai japoneses no podrían ni tocarle.

La mujer, Yuuko, se acercó para liberar a Watanuki y sujetar al héroe, quien tenía una expresión llena de ira y dolor.

— ¿Incluso estar cerca de la muerte no basta para mermar tu enorme orgullo? — Preguntó. — Si gustas podemos dejarte aquí para que mueras. —

Soltándole, Yuuko se acercó al joven pelirojo, quien parecía estar resistiendo lo más que podía. Sintió que había una reliquia en su interior, que liberaba una pequeña cantidad de energía curativa, permitiendo que resistiese tal cantidad de dolor.

— Doumeki, Watanuki, por favor carguen al joven para curarle en la tienda. — Ordenó la mujer, haciendo que los dos llevaran a Shirou hacia un lugar seguro, antes de mirar al héroe derrotado. — Escoge... O nos acompañas, o mueres aquí lentamente. —

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja, Gilgamesh aceptó la ayuda de Yuuko, quien le llevó lo más rápido posible a su tienda.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Yuuko puso a Shirou en una cama suave y le quitó la camisa, mostrando las quemaduras en su torso, brazos y cara.

De no haber sido por esa reliquia, habría muerto en cuestión de unas horas.

— Yuuko-san… — Dijo Watanuki, tratando de contener la tristeza. — ¿Deberíamos mandarle a un hospital? —

— Sus heridas son muy serias. — Opinó Doumeki. — Deberíamos desinfectar sus heridas antes de enviarle allá. —

En respuesta, la sabia mujer se acercó y tocó el pecho de Shirou, liberando su energía para activar el poder de la reliquia, la que lentamente comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

La piel del pelirojo de a poco recuperaba su color normal, mientras que la inflamación y áreas quemadas seriamente desaparecían, al parecer, en una o dos horas se habría curado por completo.

— Chicos, traigan a Maru, Moro y Mokona, junto con ungüento mentolado y agua fría con hielo para bajar su fiebre. — Dijo con un tono calmado. — Este joven no morirá hoy. —

Cuando sus empleados se fueron, Yuuko confrontó al héroe más poderoso de la historia humana.

— Sé quién eres, Gilgamesh. — Le dijo, con decepción. — Un hombre arrogante, con un gran ego, poca humildad y un deseo de pisotear a otro para demostrar tu superioridad... Pero también, siento que te volviste así porque perdiste algo muy importante para ti. —

Mirándole con ira, quiso levantar su puño y golpearla para enseñarle una lección, pero vio que ni siquiera tenía energía para algo como eso...

— Mírenme… — Murmuró, agotado y con los ojos lagrimosos. — He sido humillado de la peor manera posible… Por mestizos como ustedes... —

— Nunca pudiste aceptar que Enkidu muriera, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó. — Quisiste evadir la muerte, y no pudiste encontrar paz, por lo que te dedicaste a coleccionar para llenar el vacío dentro de ti. —

— En diez años, he visto cómo la humanidad ya no es lo que solía ser... — Respondió, decepcionado. — Quería usar el grial para restaurar al mundo al estado prístino de la era de los dioses, donde los humanos podían ser fuertes y no cobardes... —

— De haberse liberado el contenido del grial, toda la vida en tu mundo habría perecido, excepto tú. — Le dijo, seriamente. — ¿Habrías podido vivir sabiendo que destrozaste al mundo que alguna vez juraste proteger? —

La expresión de Gilgamesh era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

— Cuando te bañaste en ese lodo, tu mente se volvió más agresiva y violenta de lo que era. — Dijo Yuuko. — Si gustas hacer un contrato conmigo y trabajar aquí en la tienda, podría curarte y mostrarte el sendero por el que alguna vez anduviste. Si te rehúsas, simplemente te dejaré morir. —

Sabiendo que no quería regresar al trono, donde moriría de aburrimiento, Gilgamesh aceptó el contracto.

— Eso sí, espero tener diversión y entretenimiento aquí; mujer. — Le dijo, cuando sintió que la energía de Yuuko curaba sus heridas y regeneraba su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Watanuki entró nuevamente, trayendo lo necesario para ayudar a Shirou junto con las chicas y Mokona.

— Mokona, Maru, Moro, quédense aquí y mantengan fresco a Shirou. — Dijo Yuuko. — Watanuki, Doumeki, acompáñenme. Y Gilgamesh, procura vigilar la entrada para que nadie pueda entrar. —

— ¿Qué ocurre, mujer? — Preguntó el Rey de Héroes. —

— Solo debemos ir a buscar a unas personas que ayudarán a proteger tu jardín. — Le respondió, mientras activaba un portal para irse con Watanuki y Doumeki. — Procura que no lastimarás a Shirou, ya que si lo haces... Pagarás un alto precio. —

Cuando se fue, decidió sentarse en la entrada y ver cómo curaban al mocoso...

— Al parecer, aún queda mucha diversión por ver en este mundo. — Opinó el rey, mientras esperaba el regreso de la mujer... ¿cuál sería aquel problema que atormentaría a su jardín?

* * *

Año: 2,004

POV: Sakura

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, empezando por el momento en que la magia dejo de ser algo relativo para ella, y pasó a ser una verdad absoluta, en tan solo unos instantes. A pesar de que no había usado magia durante años, no podía negar esa parte de ella, sería algo hipócrita hacerlo.

Pero, lo que más sobresalía, es que ella se encontraba rodeada de unos cuatro seres parecidos a fantasmas, que eran sus enemigos próximos.

— Bueno, ahora debo pensar en una estrategia que me sirva. — Dijo Sakura mientras mantenía la distancia con aquellas criaturas, las cuales estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro en una manera muy pelicular, sus cuerpos parecían ser muy elásticos, y caminaban dando pasos aterradores.

Sakura lanzó el primer ataque usando su nueva espada, dando un salto hacia las creaturas para asestarles un golpe, el cual desprendió una especie de chispas de color azul grisáceo, lo cual fue extraño. La creatura no se quedó atrás y decidió contraatacar golpeando a Sakura con su cuerpo, haciendo que esta cayese de rodillas.

— Son bastante ágiles, pero no parecen ser muy resistentes. — Pensó Sakura mientras se levantaba y tomaba impulso nuevamente hacia esos seres, para luego atacar con su espada dando golpes gráciles y agiles, arrinconando a uno de ellos gracias a esto. Después, Sakura atacó a este ente con varios combos de golpes, uno tras de otro, hasta que finalmente logró derrotarlo, haciéndolo evaporar en una leve explosión.

En respuesta, los otros seres aumentaron la ofensiva al elevarse ligeramente sobre el aíre, como si estuviesen planeando. Sakura se dio cuenta y uso su espada para defenderse de las criaturas, para luego arrojar su espada hacia ellas, destruyéndolas como si fuera una técnica de bumerán.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedo hacer eso? — Se preguntó Sakura tras haber hecho ese movimiento nuevo, el cual nunca había visto en su vida. Al final, eso no parecía importar, con tal de que le ayudase en la batalla contra estos monstruos.

Otra de las criaturas se lanzó al ataque, pero Sakura lo interceptó usando su espada, para luego ponerle fin a la existencia de esta criatura con unos leve tajo.

— Vaya, esta espada tiene mucho poder. — Reflexionó Sakura mientras se enfocaba en su último oponente, el cual intentó atacar a Sakura por detrás, usando su descomunal agilidad, afortunadamente, Sakura logró darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego cortarlo en dos, haciendo que se desprendiese aquellas partículas azules mientras este ser se desvanecía.

— Veo que has terminado. — Dijo la voz en un tono calmado.

Una luz brillante aparecía en la parte más norteña de la plataforma, haciendo que su esplendor cubriese a todas las otras fuentes de luz presentes, esto siguió por unos segundos, hasta que una puerta se materializó en aquel lugar.

— Tras esta puerta se encuentra el comienzo de un viaje nuevo, el cual te traerá muchos desafíos, sufrimiento y penurias. — Dijo la voz de manera realista en un tono neutro.

Sakura pensaba, ¿qué podría ser peor que cuatro años de sufrimiento en su mundo? Cualquier cosa sería mejor, tan solo quería alejarse de ese infierno que ocupaba al menos el ochenta por ciento de su vida.

— ¿Estás lista para ver lo que está más allá? — Volvió a preguntar.

— No estoy del todo segura… — Le respondió. — Pero lo intentaré. —

Entonces, Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta, para luego abrirla lentamente, hasta que pudo cruzar para el otro lado de la misma, dejando atrás la relativa seguridad de la plataforma.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que ahora había tres plataformas iguales a la anterior, solo que estaban conectadas por unos caminos entre ellas. Teniendo el deseo de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, ella decidió dirigirse hacia la plataforma más distante, esperando encontrar algo.

Avanzando hacia el primer camino disponible, Sakura notó que más de esos misteriosos seres comenzaban a aparecer, por lo que ella decidió atacarlos una vez más.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! — Exclamó Sakura con fiereza mientras golpeaba a estos seres repetidas veces en una serie de combos, intentando sacárselos de encima.

Esta vez, los entes misteriosos no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. Usando su agilidad, uno de ellos arremetió contra Sakura, asestándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, seguido de otro en su espalda, lo cual hizo que ella perdiese su balance.

— Eso sí me dolió… — Pensó Sakura mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie, preparándose para otra lucha contra estos seres. Tenía suerte que los seres no fueran tan poderosos, ya que su fuerza física era menor al promedio... Pero lo compensaba con agilidad y ligereza.

Un grito de batalla fue lo que se escuchó en el camino mientras Sakura daba un potente salto hacia las criaturas, para darles un golpe en sus cabezas, luego otro de manera horizontal y por último un tajo de manera vertical, tal como ella suele hacer con la carta espada.

Este ataque fue demasiado para dos de las tres criaturas, haciendo que se evaporasen en el aíre, dejando unas esferas de color verde en el suelo, lo cual era algo nuevo, ya que estas criaturas no suelen dejar ese tipo de remanentes, o bueno, era lo que Sakura pensaba.

Al acercarse a estas esferas, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo las atraía, devolviéndole la energía que había perdido en los combates. — Que conveniente. — Dijo mientras arremetía contra la última criatura, destruyéndola de un solo tajo horizontal a toda velocidad.

— Supongo que debo ser más ágil que esas creaturas, así como más atenta. — Dijo Sakura mientras seguía avanzando hacia la segunda plataforma, donde afortunadamente no habían más creaturas, era como una especie de lugar de descanso para Sakura, la cual se sentó y se puso a pensar acerca de todo esto.

¿Cuál era el nombre de su nueva arma, qué había pasado con Syaoran, por qué había actuado tan raro?

Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una simple ilusión, un truco de su mente, ya que ese nombre no salía de su mente nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Solo quería verlo de vuelta.

Lo necesitaba a su lado.

Pero si había algo que sabía, es que necesitaba huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Si moría en el sueño, probablemente también lo haría en la vida real, y no quería causarle dolor a sus seres queridos, por lo que decidió levantarse y seguir su camino, hasta la plataforma final.

Al correr por el segundo camino, Sakura pensó que podría usar su agilidad junto con sus técnicas aprendidas en la primaria como animadora para derrotar a más creaturas, en caso de que apareciesen.  
Poco después, tal como ella predijo, unas cinco criaturas más aparecieron en la tercera plataforma, protegiendo otra puerta que se encontraba allí. Quizá, esta era la única alternativa de escape que quedaba, por lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a luchar por su libertad.

— Terminemos con esto... — Dijo Sakura mientras volvía a invocar su espada en un tono que denotaba nerviosismo. Las criaturas trataron de acercarse usando el sigilo, pero Sakura fue capaz de agacharse y atacarles por debajo, haciéndoles caer y evaporarse rápidamente.

Repentinamente, una de las criaturas se lanzó contra Sakura a toda velocidad, apenas dándole tiempo para bloquear el ataque, con lo cual ella contratacó con un tajo diagonal, exterminando a esa criatura de manera instantánea.

— Tengo que salir de aquí. — Pensó Sakura mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para interceptar a las otras criaturas, las cuales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna ante los potentes movimientos de su espada, dejando esa misteriosa estela como remanente, junto con las esferas de color verde.

El lugar finalmente estaba despejado, Sakura tenía la ruta libre para cruzar la puerta, aunque ella no sabía que es lo que se encontraba más allá, quizá otra plataforma, o un verdadero abismo. — Voy a arriesgarme. — Dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta para poder llegar a un nuevo lugar, el cual, resultó ser una sola plataforma, exactamente igual a la primera que ella visitó.

— ¿He vuelto al principio? — Pensó Sakura mientras veía el lugar, ¿acaso se encontraba en un laberinto sin salida?

De repente, un estruendo sacudió la plataforma, lo que hizo que Sakura mirase hacia atrás para ver cuál fue la causa del mismo, para su sorpresa, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un enorme ser de más de seis metros de altura, de color gris claro, y apariencia humanoide. Su cabeza tenía ese mismo símbolo que poseían los otros seres más pequeños, pero carecía de esa boca parecida a un cierre de ropa. Sus hombros eran muy largos, y tenían forma triangular, sus brazos terminaban como garras afiladas, en cuanto a sus piernas, eran picudas, similares a tacones. Finalmente, en su pecho se encontraba ese "cierre" lo cual le daba una apariencia más aterradora. También tenía una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello.

— No lo puedo creer… — Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de tomar distancia tras haber visto a este gigante, el cual comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más hacia la base de la plataforma.

Para su sorpresa, ella se dio cuenta que la creatura la estaba atrayendo involuntariamente, a medida que una extraña luz aparecía en su pecho. Una vez que Sakura estuvo en frente del misterioso ente, todo el lugar se llenó de oscuridad absoluta, aunque esto no duró para siempre.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — Se preguntó Sakura mientras veía a la plataforma desde el aíre. ¿Cómo era posible? En un principio fue difícil darse cuenta, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta para ver sus brazos, todo cobró sentido. Esa misma luz blanca la tenía atrapada, completamente indefensa ante esa creatura. Curiosamente, esta tenía una agilidad impresionante para tener semejante tamaño, en menos de un parpadeo, miró a Sakura directamente, antes de alejarse y preparar un golpe a toda velocidad con su brazo. Para sorpresa de la creatura, Sakura invocó a su espada para darle un leve golpe que lo mandó a volar varios metros, aunque después se volvió a acercar estirando su cuerpo como unos espaguetis recién cocidos.

Luego, el misterioso ente tomó a Sakura con sus brazos, para arrojarla hacia arriba, mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de energía hacia ella, la cual reaccionó instantáneamente arrojando su espada hacia el ataque, para así destruirlo y mandar a la creatura directo a la plataforma. Aunque, Sakura también cayó propulsada hacia la plataforma, dándose un fuerte golpe que la dejó algo aturdida.

— Debo atacar a este fantasma rápido… — Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia esa creatura, dándole varios golpes tan rápido como podía, los cuales generaban un brillo blanco cuando ocurría la colisión. Tras haber recibido cinco golpes, la creatura se levantó rápidamente de la plataforma.

No había peleado en años, y estaba muy fuera de forma. No tenía magia y solo tenía una espada extraña, así que no tenía muchas opciones.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que la criatura se incrustaría directamente en la plataforma, transformando sus brazos, piernas y "bufanda" en algo parecido a raíces, de las cuales salían unos rayos de color grisáceo, junto a más fantasmas más débiles, por alguna razón, este ser no quería que Sakura saliese con vida.

Ya había aguantado muchas cosas, estaba cansada de todo, pero el espíritu que alguna vez poseyó seguía intacto…

Usando agilidad para esquivar los ataques, Sakura estaba más o menos segura, hasta que uno de los rayos golpeó a su brazo, haciéndole sangrar ligeramente.

Deseando atacar, dio el salto más alto que pudo hacer para asestar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del enorme fantasma, para luego darle otro en el brazo, y por último, lo golpeó en su pierna.

El gigantesco ser no pareció verse afectado por los golpes de Sakura, en cambio, parecía estar más furioso que nunca.

De todo su cuerpo, comenzaron a salir más rayos grisáceos a toda velocidad, tomando a Sakura por sorpresa. Estos le dieron cortes limpios en su mejilla izquierda, su pierna y su frente, haciéndola caer de rodillas en la plataforma.

¿Acaso moriría aquí, no pudiendo llegar a la adultez?

No quería morir, no quería morir, no quería morir…

De a poco estaba siendo rodeada por esos rayos de energía, los cuales le atraparon en el aire, y estos le causaban un sopor en el corazón, debilitando su energía cada vez más.

Se estaba asfixiando lentamente, y no había nadie quien pudiese socorrerla… Aparentemente.

— ¡Doumeki, ahora! — Gritó una voz, mientras unas flechas blancas atravesaban al espíritu, destruyéndolo rápidamente.

Su cuerpo creó una neblina de oscuridad pura, que amenazaba con tragarse a Sakura, cuyas piernas ya habían sido devoradas. Luchando por salir, vio que una mano pálida le ayudaba, por lo que la tomó para salir rápido...

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el cuarto de Tomoyo, donde Sakura recién se había despertado. A su lado, se encontraban tres personas.

Dos jóvenes, de no más de diecisiete años cada uno. Ambos tenían cabello negro, pero uno tenía lentes y ojos azules, el otro carecía de ellos y tenía ojos marrones.

La mujer tenía un kimono negro y blanco, con calcetines y tacones negros, y un gran sombrero del mismo negro. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, mientras que su cabello era largo y oscuro.

— Veo que has despertado. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono alegre, pero sin mostrar una sonrisa. — Fue muy difícil sacarte de ese sueño, de no haberme enterado, lo más probable es que hubieses muerto allí mismo. —

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó una confundida Sakura en un tono agitado. — ¿Entonces, todo lo que soñé fue real? —

— Sí, así fue. De hecho, deberías mirar tu brazo izquierdo para comprobarlo. — Recitó Yuuko en un tono neutro, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a ver un espejo. Al traerlo, Sakura pudo ver que tenía vendajes en las mismas áreas donde los rayos de la creatura la habían alcanzado.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara. — Dijo en un tono alegre. — Ellos son mis asistentes, Kimihiro Watanuki y Shizuka Doumeki. Mucho gusto en conocerlos. —

— Por suerte las flechas de Doumeki ayudan contra los fantasmas. — Dijo Watanuki, alegre por la conclusión que se había dado.

— Gracias a los tres por su ayuda. — Agradeció Sakura. — ¿Por cierto, dónde está Tomoyo? —

— Fue abajo a tomar algo de té, le dio un susto grande ver que te retorcías mientras dormías y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Justo en ese momento, Tomoyo entró tras haber bebido un poco de té verde, y corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó Tomoyo en un tono de preocupación mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. — Me tuviste muy preocupada, pensé que ibas a morir… —

Devolviendo el abrazo, estaba feliz de haber escapado, pero seguía teniendo una infinidad de dudas.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué era esa espada que tenía en mi sueño? — Preguntó un poco confundida.

— Tú has sido elegida por la Llave Espada, Sakura Kinomoto. — Dijo Yuuko con un tono serio.

Sakura no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sentía por aquella revelación. ¿Acaso ese era el nombre del arma que ella usó en aquel sueño? ¿Una Llave Espada?

Todos los demás solamente se quedaron viendo la conversación entre Yuuko y Sakura, sin decir palabra o comentario alguno.

— Actualmente, los mundos corren un gran peligro. La misión que tienen los portadores de la Llave Espada es protegerlos de cualquier fuerza que trate de causar pánico y destrucción. — Añadió Yuuko, denotando la sabiduría de la que era poseedora.

— ¿Cómo que otros mundos? — Preguntó Tomoyo. — ¿Algo así como planetas con vida alienígena? —

— Existen dos tipos de mundos. — Respondió Yuuko. — Primero están los mundos que son fragmentos de tiempo, épocas distantes de un mundo en particular. Y por otro lado, están las líneas de tiempo paralelas, con una historia totalmente diferente. —

— Por ejemplo, imaginen que hubo un universo donde Hitler ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. — Añadió. — Pero, si viajásemos al pasado de este mundo, Hitler perdería la guerra sin importar lo que pase, ya que los eventos destinados no pueden ser cambiados, al menos en ese mundo en particular. —

La expresión de Sakura era solo de asombro… ¿había tantas posibilidades? Entonces… Quizá era posible que una versión de ella estuviera teniendo una vida libre de bullying y con Syaoran como su novio…

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Viajar por diversos mundos y fragmentos, restaurando la historia y protegiendo a sus habitantes de fuerzas oscuras. — Respondió Yuuko.

— Iré junto a Sakura. — Dijo Tomoyo.

— También iré. — Dijo Kero, quien había salido del libro, solo para quedar boquiabierto… — ¿Yuuko? —

— Gusto en verte, Kerberos. — Le respondió con un guiño del ojo.

— Pero se supone que… — Antes de terminar, Yuuko le tomó y le abrazó fuerte, para evitar que hablara.

— Te lo explicaré todo más adelante. — Le dijo. — En verdad, no creo que debas ir, sería mejor que te quedes y nos ayudes a cuidar la tienda. —

— ¡Debo proteger a Sakura! — Exclamó.

— Sakura no tiene la cantidad de energía mágica suficiente para darte todos tus poderes, podrías morir si vas. — Le dijo.

— De acuerdo, acepto, sé que no se puede negociar contigo tan fácilmente… — Dijo Kero, acercándose a Sakura. — Buena suerte en todo caso, ¿de acuerdo Sakurita? —

Abrazándole, le prometió que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a esas personas. Poco después se unió Tomoyo para un abrazo de verdadera amistad.

— ¿Entonces, cuándo debemos partir? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono de curiosidad. —

— Partiremos mañana. — Respondió Yuuko en un tono suave. — Ya le dejé una carta explicando todo a sus padres, algo me dice que lo entenderán. —

Después de ello, todos decidieron dormir un poco más. Tomoyo les ofreció unos cuartos para que Yuuko y los chicos estuvieran cómodos.

Al parecer, les esperaría un gran viaje.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó lentamente mientras miraba los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana de su cuarto. Usualmente se levantaría para hacer tarea, pero ahora iba a ser algo totalmente diferente.

Tomando un momento para cambiarse de ropa, Sakura dejó su pijama y se puso una blusa rosada sin mangas con una camiseta interior negra. Su falda era blanca y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y por último, tenía zapatos rojos de color carmesí.

— Buenos días a todos. — Dijo Sakura alegremente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Tomoyo, dándose cuenta que su padre y hermano estaban ahí. — ¿Cuándo llegaron? —

— Yuuko nos informó de todo, monstruo. — Dijo Touya, haciendo que Sakura le hiciera un puchero. — Solo procura cuidarte. Lo mismo digo para ti, Tomoyo. —

Su hermano a veces era un dolor de cabeza, pero era un buen hermano de todos modos. Podía ser algo bromista, pero les quería genuinamente a ambos.

Por otro lado, Fujitaka andaba algo preocupado, por lo que se acercó para hablar con su hija y Tomoyo.

— Espero que el viaje les traiga nuevas experiencias y recuerdos, solo deseo que las dos estén bien. — Les dijo, profesando su apoyo. — Recuerden tener cuidado y proteger a esa gente. —

Abrazando a su padre, Sakura prometió que volverían ilesas de su aventura. Al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo también abrazó a su tío, quien siempre les había mostrado amabilidad, a pesar de las actitudes que podía tener su madre.

Cuando vio que Fujitaka había terminado, Sonomi se acercó para dar su propio consejo.

— Sakura, nunca dejes que nadie te lastime, debes ser fuerte como lo era tu madre. — Le dijo, con algunas lágrimas en el ojo. — Tomoyo, en tu mochila empaqué algo que le pertenecía a tu padre, en el momento apropiado te ayudará en muchas cosas. —

Abrazando a su madre, Tomoyo sabía que tendría que proteger a Sakura, tal como su madre lo hizo con Nadeshiko hace mucho tiempo. De igual manera, Sakura abrazó a su tía, agradeciendo por la calidez y el apoyo.

Una vez que terminaron, ambas fueron a empacar lo necesario para su aventura. Cosas como agua, ropa extra, comida enlatada y un botiquín de primeros auxilios eran indispensables... Así como una cámara digital para guardar recuerdos para el futuro.

Cuando terminaron, las dos regresaron listas para empezar el viaje. Tomoyo se había cambiado y tenía una blusa blanca con una camiseta interior blanca y una falda azul, además de calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

A sugerencia de Watanuki, todos decidieron tomar un desayuno especial para conmemorar el origen de la aventura, incluyendo a Kero, quien iría para quedarse con Yuuko temporalmente, al parecer ambos tenían que ponerse al día en muchas cosas.

— Entonces, ¿qué o quién está amenazando a los mundos? —Preguntó Kerberos, mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

— Al parecer tiene que ver con una Organización que ha explorado varios mundos... — Respondió Yuuko. — Un amigo sabe más sobre ello, pero él les dará la información una vez que hayan pasado mi prueba. —

— ¿Qué prueba? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Necesitan aumentar sus habilidades si quieren adentrarse en mundos desconocidos. — Respondió nuevamente. — Pero por ahora, sigamos comiendo.

En los siguientes minutos, la casa de los Daidouji estuvo llena de risas y algunos momentos relajantes... Aunque tanto Sonomi, Touya y Fujitaka andaban algo preocupados, ya que no verían a sus seres queridos por varios meses.

Pero si era por el bien de otras personas... Valdría la pena.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Yuuko pidió que los viajeros se pusieran juntos, para activar un hechizo de transportación.

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, transportando a Sakura, Tomoyo, Watanuki, Doumeki, Kero y Yuuko hacia otro mundo, dejando solo una estela de polvo en su lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al otro mundo, vieron la entrada de una tienda, la cual tenía un estilo clásico, un jardín de yerba y la casa más adentro.

Al entrar, vieron que las dos chicas que cuidaban la casa, Maru y Moro, junto con un conejito negro, Mokona, estaban temblando debido a que había una batalla en uno de los cuartos.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — Preguntó Yuuko.

— El chico pelirojo se sanó. — Respondió Mokona. — Pero provocó a Gilgamesh, y ahora se están dando puñetazos. —

Entrando a la casa, Yuuko abrió la puerta y vio que sus dos invitados se andaban dando golpes con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo osas golpear al rey, mestizo? — Preguntó Gilgamesh dando otro golpe.

— ¡Deberás pagar por todo lo que has hecho! — Respondió Shirou dando otro golpe, antes de mirar hacia la puerta.

La mirada de Yuuko les heló la sangre.

De un golpe, el héroe y el espíritu heroico fueron noqueados nuevamente.

— ¿Quienes son ellos? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Es una larga historia... — Respondió Yuuko, sabiendo que estos días serían fundamentales para proteger a la humanidad. — Lo sabrán en cuando este par de tontos despierten... —

* * *

_No hay una razón que explique este dolor, no quieras saber, tan sólo déjate abrazar,_

_Esa luna gris que iluminaba tu ser,_

_Me hizo recordar el amor que no pudo ser,_

_Doloroso es,_

_No puedo dormir,_

_Si te amara más, sería lastimada por este amor_

_Tal vez sea lo ideal para poderte olvidar_

_La tristeza puede ser cambiada por otra emoción,_

_Al menos me intento convencer pues mis sentimientos hacia ti no los puedo rechazar._

"Se ve una imagen de Sakura mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, sentada en una roca. A medida que la escena se aleja, aparece Sora atrás de ella, sosteniendo su Llave Espada por detrás de su espalda, y de igual manera, Shirou aparece a la derecha de Sakura, blandiendo Kanshou y Bakuya.  
Atrás de Shirou, aparece Tomoyo, sentada al lado de Sakura, mientras que Donald y Goofy aparecen atrás de Shirou y Sora respectivamente, los seis mirando un cielo estrellado y una gran luna en forma de corazón."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas a todos, les habla el autor de la historia.  
> En esta ocasión, la historia no tendrá tanta introducción, solo este capítulo y el próximo, explicando los conceptos que unen los tres universos, dejando más tiempo para explorar otras perspectivas y puntos de vista. Decidí combinar los dos primeros capítulos, añadir nuevo contenido y expandir los personajes, hehe. xD  
> Decidí tomar como referencia la historia de Sakura con Meiling, creando una especie de rivalidad y razón para que las cosas hayan cambiado, Sakura y Tomoyo en sí son las mismas que conocemos, solo que las circunstancias diferentes que vivieron les hicieron otras personas para defenderse contra ese medio.  
> Los roles de Shirou y Gilgamesh serán revelados más adelante… Aunque, se preguntarán, ¿por qué Gilgamesh?  
> El Gilgamesh de Babilonia en Fate/Grand Order es la mejor versión en mi opinión, el más noble por preocuparse por su pueblo y querer hacer lo mejor, y pensé en ver cómo evoluciona el personaje en un ambiente diferente.  
> De ahí, habrá algunos cambios comparados con la historia anterior, pero la esencia será la misma.  
> Sin más preámbulo, les agradezco todo y espero que tengan una buena noche. n_n


End file.
